Rotten Child
by PurpleStrawberry4
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toushiro is a group of shinigamis student under Hisagi. Toushiro is a hybrid of hollow and shinigami, and no one knows, except him and Hisagi. What will happen if the rest of the group found out about his secret? Will they accept him as their companion or deny him as their enemy and tries to kill him? Rated T for a little gore and languages.
1. Chapter 1 : Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Hello, Purple Strawberry here, I decided that I should try making a story, since oneshot is not so challenging. And this revovles around our 10th Division Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya! Sorry, im just too happy. Enjoy the story, and it is my first one too.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, but I owned my bleached sheets.**

**Rotten Child**

**Chapter 1 : Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Seireitei, an organization of soul reapers or shinigamis, whom fight with their lives against the Hollows, a dark spawn of hated and greed. The soul reapers used their zanpakutos or soul slayer, to cleanse the sins of the Hollows, allowing them to sleep in peace. It is a world where it is called Soul Society. But there is a counterpart, the Living World, or Earth. The Living World is where humans and animals and nature lives.

Long ago, the Living World is at battlefield, where Hollows kills and feast. Until shinigamis came and drove them back to the Hueco Mundo, a realm of Hollows. So it is peaceful for a century, and Hollows never spawned nearby the world, making it safe. But at the year 1800, a hollow entered the world, for the second time and started slaughtering a group of people and eating their souls. The shinigamis arrived and slayed it, but with eight humans died. And it is their own fault.

The Hollows is back, human technologies and greeds made the spawn of Hollows rose. It is the human's fault, the Hollows is back, and it is going to make the Living World its hunting ground again.

**In Rukongai street, Inuzuri. Marketplace.**

The market, a place where people sell their goods and try to make fortunes. It is always loud, and busy. But at a fish stall, it is a little bit louder than usual...

"Excuse me! Coming through!" A shadow shouted, as he dashed through men and women. He is wearing a scarf, covering his lower face.

"Catch that kid! He fucking stole my fishes!" The stall keeper yelled, chasing the figure with a nailed bat.

The thief ran, and climbed up walls and obstacles, making his escape. But the stall keeper kept on chasing. Yelling and swearing. The chase kept heated, until they reached a large gap, from the roof the thief is standing on and the other.

"Haha! You aint going anywhere!" The stall keeper said, gripping his bat, ready to strike. But the figure remained silent, and kept on running till the edge of the roof and jumped. Right when he started falling, he appeared at the other side, as if he teleported.

"What the?! You are a shinigami!"

The figure is about to leap away until the roof he is standing on collapsed. He fell of and crashed down. Giving the stall keeper time to climb down and reach to him.

**Seireitei, Shinigami school.**

"Hey Ichigo, you seen Toushiro anywhere?" A man asked cheerfully. His raven hair swayed as the wind blew softly at him.

"No, sorry teach. I havent seen him since this morning." Ichigo answered, and continued his sparring with Renji.

"Damn brat, he mustve been trying to skip training." The man gruffed, and sat down at the table.

"Hisagi sensei, he rarely skips training. Maybe he goes for a walk." A voice said, but this time it is more feminine.

"I bet he is in trouble again Rukia." Ichigo said and swinged his wooden sword, making Renji fall.

"Aww no fair! Your sword is longer than mine!" Renji whined and stood up. Renji walked towards his breakfast and started munching on his rice balls.

"Shut it Renji, the sword is the same length. So just cool with it." Hisagi yelled. "So our group leader strawberry, what is today's breakfast?" Hisagi asked.

"Three minutes noodle." Ichigo relplied.

"Lunch?"

"Three minutes noodle."

"Dinner?"

"Three minutes noodle."

"Hey! Whats up with all these crappy menus today?! Isnt there any other fucking meals?!" Hisagi yelled as he slammed his palm on the table.

"All the school money is finished and there is no hollows for us to kill." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, im getting bored of noodles! We need real food! Like meat!" Renji shouted with his mouth full of rice.

"Yeah, im bored too. How about we turn your rice balls to breakfast pineapple?" Hisagi suggested.

"No way! I bought it with the school mon- I mean the money I saved." The doorbell suddenly rang. Ding dong...!

"Ah, that mustve been Hitsugaya. Ill get it." Rukia then stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and Toushiro is there, unconcious and beaten up with a guy holding him. Hisagi and the rest of his students then went to the door as well.

"Heh, told ya!" Ichigo exclaimed and started dancing like a retard. Earning a headbutt from his teacher.

"Ehem! I belive this is one of yout students Hisagi." The stall keeper coughed, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hitsugaya! Ill bring him inside." Rukia then placed Toushiro's arm over her and dragged him to a bed, tending his wounds.

"Oi, why did you beat him up!" Hisagi yelled.

"He stole my fish! So I want my money, if you wont pay I will report Seireitei about this. So... you want to get sued or pay up?"

"Whoa relax, dont worry, Ill cover him, how much is it?"

"Each fish is 500 soul coins... and he stole three of them, so it will be 1500 soul coins."

"1500, 1500 fucking coins?!" Hisagi stuttered.

"Yeah, pay up or-" Suddenly an alarm rang, alerting everyone. Including Toushiro, who is still being healed.

"Shinigamis! Get ready!" Hisagi shouted and ran back inside.

"Oit! Pay up first!" The stall keeper yelled, obviously unhappy that he didnt get any money at all.

"Cant, us Shinigamis need to leave anything unrelated to Hollows when the alarm is sounded. Bye!" Hisagi then slammed the door close. "Whew, saved!"

"Hey teach, so what is our mission now?" Ichigo asked, as he grabbed his zanpakuto (old one).

"Oh, you guys mission is just to exterminate a group of hollows in Karakura." Hisagi said and noticed Toushiro is trying to stand up and get ready. "Hey Toushiro! You dont have to go. You are injured."

"Hitsugaya, you need to rest, just leave this to us." Rukia said as she stood up.

"This is nothing... lets go."

"Hn, whatever. We shinigamis have swore to protect lives at all costs. To kill hollows and-" Hisagi informed when he is cutted of by Renji. "And we will make money to buy sushi for lunch."

"Yeah! Sushi is what we work for!" Ichigo and his sensei exclaimed at the same time.

Hisagi then opened a Senkaimon to the Living World. Ichigo entered first, followed by Renji, then Rukia. Toushiro is about to enter when Hisagi called him. "Toushiro, take this with you." He said, gesturing a tube in his hand.

"No thanks."

"Take it, or im gonna tell everyone you drinked ink by accident."

"Fine..." Toushiro reluctantly took the vial and stuffed it inside his pocket. With amdeep breath, he entered the Senkaimon and arrived at the Living World, where Ichigo, Renji and Rukia is waiting for him. Their mission begins now.

**So what do you guys think? And girls of course. Gender equality. I hope you enjoyed this introdiction of Rotten Child. As always, please be patient when im writing for the next chapter, school always got me. Dang, why wont a star fell on my school. It will be so cool. Even cooler if it fell on every school in the world, except Shinigami school, I will join it. But for now, please be patient.**

**-Purple Strawberry**


	2. Chapter 2 : Half Human, Half Demon

**Hello, Purple Strawberry here, and I am back with the second chapter of Rotten Child. What is up with me? I just drawed a hentai of ToshiRuki! Just kidding, if I did and my parents found it, they will put my drawing kit away high up. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, School still sucks. If you agree, say 'Damn you school'.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Kubo does, but I owned a bleached wall.**

**Rotten Child**

**Chapter 2 : Half Human, Half Demon**

The group dashed through Karakura, following the roars of the hollows. Ichigo, who is leading the group came to a halt, as he noticed the hollow is in three directions. The north, east and west. Rukia and Renji nodded, knowing what should they do, they split up. "Allright! Im going north! Renji, go take the west side! Rukia, you and Toushiro take the east side. Once we are done, we meet back up at there, go it?!" Ichigo barked the orders, and everyone nodded except Toushiro.

"Oi Kurosaki, why do I have to go with Kuchiki, no offense, but I better work alone..."

"Dude, you are hurt, so Rukia is there to protect you mister 'work alone." Ichigo replied.

"Hitsugaya, come on, we need to go." Rukia then shunpo towards the told direction. Toushiro sighed in defeat and followed her.

"Haha! Toushiro agreed with her but not you, this is laughable! Bwahaha!" Renji laughed, as he slapped Ichigo's back.

"Shut up, maybe it is because Rukia is more polite with him. He doesnt listen to you either!" Ichigo retorted, and shunpo north. Renji stopped laughing and went to his side.

**Renji's Side**

"Damn! So many menos! But only menos, haha! Sushies, oh please wait for me! Howl! Zabimaru!" His zanpakuto released and whipped around like crazy, injuring a few menos. "Woo! This menos is so weak!" Renji cried with joy, as he toyed with Zabimaru, destroying every menos it touches.

'Hmm, that is weird, every hollow needed a sever damage or broken mask to be cleansed, but I just touched its arms or fingers, or maybe im just getting stronger. Nah fuck it, more sushi for me!' Renji tought, and keep on slashing the hollows.

**Ichigo's Side**

"Oh yeah baby! So weak, body is huge but so weak, haha!" Ichigo laughed, and killed another menos, he then noticed, the hollow is in waves, no wonder it is weak! Its strength is not mattered, its numbers! 'SHIT! I got to retreat!' Ichigo tought and backed away from the stampede. 'Just you wait till my Getsuga Tenshou is charged, Ill getsuga your ass till it drops sushies, oh wait, that is gross!'

**Toushiro's and Rukia's Side**

"Kuchiki! Dont let your guards down! We cant hold them here, we need to retreat like now!" Toushiro yelled, as he stood up after pushing Rukia away from a cero. Rukia then released her Zanpakuto, and freezed the menos group in range.

**Back at the meeting spot...**

"Ichigo! Those Menos is too many!" Renji hollered as he shunpo up the hill. Ichigo then appeared beside him.

"Yeah no shit, wait, where the fuck is Rukia and Toushiro?" Ichigo watched the east, noticing the menos group is heading towards them. The menos is actually chasing, they are after the ice wielders.

"Ichigo, if we failed to defend our stand here, they will enter Karakuras' centre." Renji sighed.

"Kurosaki! Abarai! The fuck is going on here?! Why is the hollows gathered here!" Toushiro then released his Zanpakatou. "I will freeze them, while they are immobolized try to kill them in one blow. Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The lining menos instantly frozed, and Renji whipped his sword. "Die you abominations!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Next step, White Ripple." Rukia whispered and empowered Toushiro's ice cage with a serial of cold wind.

Ichigo had his Getsuga fully charged when Renji attacked, he then grinned. "Ive been waiting to do this for a long time.. Getsuga... TENSHOU!" The crescent reiatsu fiercely fly on the ground, and break the ice, killing the menos horde instantly.

**A few moments later...**

"Woo! Haha, we did it! Sushies for lunch everybody!" Renji sceamed and laughed.

"Hmph, food is all that you know Abarai..." Toushiro grunted.

"Relax Toushiro, now lets just go home. I bet you are starving." Ichigo said as he ruffled his hair.

"I dont recall letting you touch me. Can we just go?" Toushiro sighed and stroke his hair back upwards.

"Guys, there is another hollow, but it is smaller." Rukia shivered as she pointed to a direction, where an Adjuchas classed hollow stood. The hollow then grinned and dissapeared.

"It is an Adjuchas class! We need to becareful. Ichigo? Oi Ichigo! What the?!" Renji looked in shock to see Ichigo lay there, with a gash behind him.

Hehehahaha... Im gonna devour you shinigamis... 'That voice! Abarai!' Toushiro then looked behind him to see Renji with his shikakusho ripped and a claw mark across him. "What the hell?! Show your face!" Toushiro yelled, not noticing a giant paw with its claws is above him.

"Hitsugaya! Watch out!" Rukia shouted and pushed Toushiro out of the way, making he dropped the vial out of his pocket. Rukia managed to save him but took the fatal damage herself. "Kuchiki! Shit! Where are you you sneaky bitch?!" Toushiro yelled and then the Hollow appeared on a rock. Making its appearances visible to Toushiro.

"Hehaha! There is four shinigamis for me to feast on, ahahaha!" The hollow laughed. Toushiro then noticed the vial on the ground. "Grr... you forced me to do this." Toushiro then opened the vial and drank the liquid.

**Flashback**

_"Toushiro, in some missions, there will be problems in it. In all of my students, you are special from them four. Your blood is half Hollow. So you can use your Hollow power to save your friends from danger. But, if that power is succeded more then your shinigami powers, you will be out of control and devour your own friends. So I created this." Hisagi told him as he showed a vial with swirling liquids._

_"I made a potion to limit the Hollow power flow. So before you use your power, drink this first. Oh and one more thing Toushiro... do not tell anyone about this. Or you will be facing big trouble." Hisagi warned and left the room, leaving a feared Toushiro in the room._

_Hollows..._

_Powers..._

_Devour.. my friends...?_

_More.. more.._

_MORE!_

**End Flashback**

Toushiro then used the tip of his zanpakuto to drop a few blood from his finger. With a deep breath, he raised his hand onto his forehead and a white mask with thorns appeared half made on his left face. His hand started growing ice claws and skeletal feature extension, makin him looked like a half human, half hollow.

"Ill make you pay! Hehehahahhahahha!" Toushiro then charged towards the Adjuchas.

"A hollow-shinigami hybrid? Hahaha! That is great, hehehaha! If I devour you... hehahehaha..." The adjuchas then made a shadow shaped into a claw, summoning a giant claw striking down towards Toushiro. Toushiro dodged the attack and extended his ice claws. Aiming for the kill.

**Toushiro finally used his Hollow power, but the vial effect is temporary, will he make it in time or over used the power and rape the life out of Ihigo, Renji and Rukia? I dont knoe lol, cuz I have the chapter 3 prepared in a week. Or maybe sooner, sorry. Bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Shadow Of A Hollow

**Hello, I am back with the third chapter of Rotten Child. Goddamn, writing a fanfic that is multi-chaptered is so damn challenging! Ah anyways, I am sorry for being slow at updating. Well, enough rants, time to write this!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, if I did, I will be rich and slap everyone with butters. And it does not make any senses.**

**Rotten Child**

**Chapter 3 : Shadow Of A Hollow**

The battle is getting tough. Toushiro has been dashing everywhere in his hollow blood mode to make an opening. But the hollow can attack in long range as well as good in short range. Toushiro kept running as a shadow claws and fists flies by. The hollow laughed like a maniac as its hands kept making shadows and attacks Toushiro. "Hahaha! Is that it? I expect more from you shinigami. Even with my race power you can't give a hit."

Toushiro dodged every single attacks with his speed. He then found an opening an leaped high into the air. The hollow just watch calmly behind its grinning mask. Toushiro is about to punch the hollow when it suddenly opened its mouth. A Cero charged as the red beam fired and hit Toushiro. Smoke covered the area after the explosions. The smoke cleared but... Toushiro is not anywhere near him. "Huh? Where did that shinigami go?"

Suddenly, a hand pierced through the hollows body. Toushiro grinned as he pulled his hand back out. The hollow screamed in pain and collapsed. "Grr... you. You used the power of a hollow to kill your own kind! You traitor!" Toushiro just laughed as he pierce the hollows' body with his hand again. "You traitor! You will die... my friends will kill you and devour you! Hehehaha!" The hollow laughed as it faded, leaving Toushiro's ice covered hand, splattered with blood.

Tch. Im not a hollow like you...

Im a shinigami.

...right?

Or am I not...?

AHHHHH

Toushiro's body glowed as the mask started crumbling. His eyes went normal and his body felt numb. The ice claw extension on his hands also crumbled, reverting him back to his old self. His hollow mask then disappeared and seeped through his skin. "Owiee... I hate usinh this method. Now im feeling stiff.

"Oi Toushiro! Where are you?" A voice yelled.

'Huh? Its from Kurosaki!' Toushiro tought and yelled back.

They all then regrouped and headed back to Soul Society. To claim their rewards...

* * *

><p>"Haha! Finally, what I have been waiting for!" Renji yelled in their school dining room. Rukia and Toushiro just sighed at the three person infront of them.<p>

"Aww yeah, now now, since I am the leader, ill get the most!" Ichigo said with drools coming out.

"No no no no no. I am your teacher, I will get the most you morons." Hisagi said. The three kept on fighting and yelling. "Those sushies should be divided. That is easier right? Everyone gets exactly the same." Rukia suggested. And fortunately, they agreed.

"You guys go ahead and eat... im not hungry." Toushiro then went to his room, leaving his sushi box untouched. Hisagi sighed and carried Toushiro's food and followed him. Leaving the other three.

Toushiro laid on his bed and tried to sleep, when his door creaked and Hisagi entered. "Oi Toushiro, you need to eat." Hisagi gestured at the sushies he is holding in the box. "But I said I am not hungry!" Toushiro replied and covered himself with his blanket, which is well... PINK!

Hisagi's eyes twitched and he wanted to chain sickle him to pieces when he got an idea for Toushiro to eat. It is a secret jutsu. It is full of power and it can make a shinigami-hollow hybrid to follow his command. So powerfull it can't be shielded.

SECRET TECHNIQUE! TOUSHIRO CONTROL JUSTU!

"Hey Toushiro, you know, eating fishes will make you tall. Well, unless you are happy short. Bye." Toushiro jolted up and took the box and started eating the sushi. Hisagi just smiled and went back to the dining room. 'Heh, works every time.'

**So is it good? Is it bad? Tell me what you think. Reviews please, I am starting to think only three and a half people is following this. The half being a cat. Well, till the next chapter! Buh bye!**


End file.
